


Flirting (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “river song x reader, just some flirty goodness would be lovely x”





	Flirting (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am literally so out of it as I’m writing this. I’m so, so sorry. This was way too short. River was cheated out of the 10K fic she deserves cause I have no motivation to live. I’m so sorry.

"Sweetheart?”

“Sweetie?”

“I just wanted you to know that you look fabulous and all, really you do, but don’t you think we should be a  _bit_ more concerned with our  _imminent demise?_ ”

“Of course,” the woman beside you bounced her blond curls as she kept staring at herself in the compact mirror she was holding. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Getting ready for a date?”

 

“Oh sweetie,” she snapped the compact shut and gave you a quick smile. “After everything we’ve been through, you still have so little faith in me.”

“To be fair, you often get us arrested.”

“That was only  _twice!_ ”

“Which is two times more than I ever wanted.” The gorgeous woman next to you laughed warmly.

“Come along (Y/n).”

.

The woman that captivated your heart was named Professor River Song. She was witty, beautiful, clever, and oh-so-wonderful to see in action. You loved River more than anyone you had ever known and you truly believed that she loved you back.

When you were alone, you often thought of your life before River Song then quickly began to nitpick it for how boring and awful it was. You and River liked to say that your life hadn’t started until you met her.

Which was very true.

.

.

.

“Darling, you look simply  _delicious_ ,” you snaked an arm around River’s waist as you both started to walk into the ballroom.

“Down girl,” she chuckled. “We’re here on work.”

“Doesn’t change how amazing you look.”

“Speak for yourself, you’re  _far_ more dazzling than me today.” River gently caressed your cheek and winked.

“Oh, what happened to work?” you smirked.

“Maybe we can do both.” 

She placed a deep kiss on your lips, your arms holding her tight against you as she wrapped her arms around your neck. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough to get you through the night. 

“Professor River Song, I love you.”

“Ah ah ah,” she booped your nose. “You know I love you more.”

“Prove it.”

“Oh, I will…  _later_. Now come on, that emerald isn’t going to steal itself.”


End file.
